musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Stevie Wonder
Full Name: Steveland Morris / Steveland Judkins Born: May 13, 1950 Home: Saginaw, MI Website Link(s): Official site Instrument(s) * Piano * Synthesizer * Clavinet * Vocals * Drums * Bass * Congas * Harmonica * Guitar Genre(s) * R&B * Soul * Pop Label(s) * Motown RIYL * Yesterdays New Quintet * Curtis Mayfield Member of Has Notably Worked with * Paul McCartney * Marvin Gaye * Minnie Riperton * Deniece Williams * Lynda Laurence * Syreeta Wright * Smokey Robinson * The Spinners * Michael Jackson * Roberta Flack * Donny Hathaway * Quincy Jones * Barbra Streisand * Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds * B.B. King * The Supremes * The Temptations * Dionne Warwick * Julio Iglesias Musician Biography He first came into the public eye as Little Stevie Wonder, but unlike other child performers, he stayed in the public eye ever since. A brilliant composer and performer, he embraced synthesizers relatively early on, and had a very distinctive sound along with his excellent songs. For a while he stayed out of the public eye, but he's got a new record out finally. Discography Albums *The Jazz Soul Of Little Stevie *Tribute To Uncle Ray *The 12 Year Old Genius - Recorded Live *With A Song In My Heart *Stevie At The Beach *Up-Tight Everything's Alright *Down To Earth *I Was Made To Love Her *Someday At Christmas *Eivets Rednow *For Once In My Life *My Cherie Amour *Signed Sealed Delivered *Live *Live At The Talk Of The Town *Where I'm Coming From *Music Of My Mind *Talking Book *Innervisions *Fulfillingness' First Finale *Songs In The Key Of Life *Stevie Wonder's Journey Through The Secret Life Of Plants *Hotter Than July *Stevie Wonder's Original Musiquarium *The Woman In Red *In Square Circle *Characters *Jungle Fever *Conversation Peace *Natural Wonder *A Time 2 Love *Song Review - A Greatest Hits Collection *At The Close Of A Century *Stevie Wonder: The Definitive Collection *Mulan (soundtrack) EPs Singles *I Call It Pretty Music, But The Old People Call It The Blues *Little Water Boy *Contract On Love *Fingertips (Part 2) *Workout Stevie, Workout *Castles In The Sand *Hey Harmonica Man *Happy Street *Kiss Me Baby *High Heel Sneakers *Uptight (Everything's Alright) *Blowin' In The Wind *A Place In The Sun *I Was Made To Love Her *Shoo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo-Da-Day *Alfie *For Once In My Life *I Don't Know Why (I Love You) *My Cherie Amour *Yester-Me, Yester-You, Yesterday *Never Had A Dream Come True *Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours *Heaven Help Us All *We Can Work It Out *Never Dreamed You'd Leave In Summer *If You Really Love Me *Superwoman (Where Were You When I Needed You) *Superstition *You Are The Sunshine Of My Life *Higher Ground *Living For The City *Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing *He's Misstra Know It All *You Haven't Done Nothin *Boogie On Reggae Woman *I Wish *Sir Duke *Another Star *As *Pops We Love You *Send One Your Love *Master Blaster (Jammin') *Lately *Happy Birthday *That Girl *Ebony And Ivory *Do I Do *Ribbon In The Sky *Frontline *I Just Called To Say I Love You *Love Light In Flight *Don't Drive Drunk *Part-Time Lover *That's What Friends Are For *Go Home *Overjoyed *Skeletons *You Will Know *Get It *For Your Love *So What The Fuss Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - iarnuocon - Superduperfly * Dub Club: Lindsey A. Baker - Christmas Radio Shows *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 11 *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 4 *GLR Show December 28, 1991 *GLR Show December 26, 1991 Further Reading *Wikipedia Page Category:Male singers Category:Singers